My Fairly Fairy Teacher
by Lara D
Summary: What if Puck was a teacher? What if he helps a girl with boy problems? Probably would happen in one in one trillion. But there's always a door opened for imagination. Slight Puckabrina.


**_My Fairly Fairy Teacher_**  
**_Originally Made/Started: April 10 8:18 PM_**

**_A/N. Ok, well this is a one shot. And please don't hate me for making _****_something so idiotic (and really stupid to me). I don't know, since I _****_have YUMMY FOOD and Things Happen going on, I just felt like I should _****_do something different, just like the Carnivorous Carnival and _****_Snuggles (C.C. was a challenge though). TRY to enjoy and sorry if it's _**  
**_kinda short (to YOU I mean, it was pretty long to scroll down to for _****_the notes thing on my phone..,_**

**_Also, sorry if my math is wrong both terms and equations._**

**My Fairly Fairy Teacher**

"Yes Cole?" He asked the Asian boy.

"Kilometers and Mileage." He answered. The blond haired teacher smiled at him. His white teeth gleamed in the broad day light.

"Good. Now pass me your reports on what you recorded yesterday for Metric Unit of Weight." He said. A red haired girl, Caylie Woods, stood up and started collecting papers. Mr. Goodfellow noticed Aaron Mcline fumbling with his fingers nervously.

"Forgot your homework again Aaron?" The boy nodded solemly. The teacher sighed heavily.

"By tomorrow on my desk Aaron." He said. The boy smiled and nodded. Mr. Goodfellow was known as one of the most nicest teachers in school...and the best looking at that. Caylie approached him smiling dreamily. He nodded and took all 46 teens' homework.

"Thank you Caylie." He said. She giggled and strutted over to her friends, who were whispering about their handsome teacher. He rolled his eyes when they weren't staring at him. His heart belonged to someone else anyway...And there was no way he was interested in girls under the age of 18...and they were WAY younger than that...

"Hey! Give that back flabberhead!" One of the students cried out. Some boys in the back were snickering. Why you may be asking? It seemed that Jay Siero had a hold of Karen Balise's diary.

Jay was cackling while Karen looked furious. She tackled him to the floor, punching and kicking. The other students were chanting...mostly for Jay since he was 'popular'. But it didn't seem to matter to Karen or Mr. Goodfellow.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Mr. Goodfellow was not amused...ok MAYBE a little intrigued. But he had to put an end to the fight.

"Stop!" He shouted. The kids scrambled to their seats, except Karen and Jay, who had the heavily breathing brown haired boy in a headlock. Karen looked at her teacher with a grim expression. Mr. Goodfellow had a hand out, waiting for the book to be placed by Jay. He put the book in his palm unwillingly. Mr. Goodfellow's smile was gone, but coming back bit by bit.

"Karen. Let go of Jay. NOW." He said calmly. She grumbled, but let go, letting his face hit flat on the floor.

"BLACK HEADED FREAK!" Jay shouted. She stuck her tongue out, but sat in her seat. While Mr. Goodfellow continued the lesson, he drew a diagram on the board. Luckily, the students didn't notice the amused smile on his face. The rest of the period went by fast. They did some more of Math, then went to Science, later, the teens headed to their other classes. Mr. Goodfellow took this time to think about the fight...it seemed oddly familiar, then he felt a funny tingle up his spine. He grinned and started to grade their test papers.

The students came back from P.E., Spanish, Music, Geometry, Algebra, you know the usual...Soon it was SR time. You know, Silent Reading, no flirting, spiting, pranking, dancing, INNAPROPRIATE things, baseball, other sports, throwing, kissing, yelling, and most of all, talking. But you could sit by your friends in his class. Jay and Karen stayed far away from each other. Jay with a group of his possy/supposedly friends, Karen by herself. Mr. Goodfellow stared at each of them intently. Then he glanced down at the diary. He had a feeling he knew a secret about Karen..something that had to do with a particular flabberhead...he smiled wickedly. You can never change that mischevious fairy can you?

***  
The bell rung, announcing school was over.

"Class dismissed." The children filed out, but Mr. Goodfellow stopped two people in particular.

"Mr. Siero and Ms. Balise, stay." He said. Jay's friends patted him on the back and wished him good luck. Karen...well, she had nobody. The rest of the girls and boys laughed at her and ras-berried. She growled but didn't beat them mercessily thank goodness! Jay and Karen sat at the front, grumbling it was each others fault. Mr. Goodfellow could of sworn he heard Karen call Jay a very, VERY bad word. He cleared his throat at they glared at him.

"Karen. Apologize." He said strictly. Jay's jaws were hanging. Karen stammered and tried to protest.

"Mr. Goodfellow! HE is the one who took my...my...uh-"

"Journal?" He suggested, knowing 'diary' would get a slap to the face. She nodded and grumbled.

"But that's not fair! It was his fault." She exclaimed. She was down right angry, you could actually see fire in her clear blue eyes. Jay kept a straight face, probably not wanting to show his sympathy for the black haired girl.

"I'm sorry Karen, but you'll have to stay here for now. Jay, you may leave." Jay nodded and waddled out, probably wanting to stay longer with his 2nd Grade crush. Karen looked on the verge of tears, but kept on her straight face. Mr. Goodfellow smiled and handed back her 'journal'. She looked taken aback when it was in her hands.

"I understand it was not fair, I just had to get him out of the room quicker so we could talk." The good looking teacher said. She nodded, hoping this wasn't about something...maybe gross?

"Have you ever heard of the sisters, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm?" He asked her. She had, but knew very little of them. He smiled.

"What about an annoying fairy named Puck?" She nodded. He was all over the place.

"Well, you and Jay's problem was similar to Sabrina and the fairy's problem." He saw the look of confusion on Karen's face. He opened the drawers and held pictures in his hands, passing them to her. She looked at the suspisiously, but started to look through them. There was one where a blond haired 11 year old girl in a vat of something white while...a boy somewhere about the same age laughing...IN THE AIR? Karen could not believe her eyes. The boy had WINGS!! Big giant pink wings!! Her eyes were as wide a the pancakes her mom makes!! And  
trust me, the syrupy goodness is HUGE!! She decided to ask her teacher about that later, she flipped the next to see the same blond hair girl looking at something that was purple...maybe some kind of meat under it. Her face was morphed into disgust. Karen could of sworn her stomach made a knot. She kept flipping through them. At the end, there  
was a family. A grandmother, a man that was very skinny also tall, a dog, a man with many pockets, a woman with jet black hair, a man similar looking to the girl, the brown haired girl with braids, a girl dressed all in red, the flying boy, and the girl with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Karen didn't know how long she stared at the welcoming family until Mr. Goodfellow cleared his throat. He snatched back the pictures and smiled at her.

"I'm a fair teacher, so you're not in trouble." He started then  
grinned at her wickedly.

"If you could teach me your headlock move and any others that you know of.." He paused, "Then I won't tell anyone about your cute crush on Jay." Karen looked shocked. Had he seen her diary? Peeked inside? Her blood felt like it was boiling, but she supressed her anger. After all, he might send that flying boy to attack her or something. Mr. Goodfellow knew what she was thinking. He put his hand out.

"Deal?" She looked at the hand, but didn't shake it.

"First...I'd like to know who those people were and WHY you want to learn the headlock." Karen smiled to herself. It was pretty simple with the headlock thing. He smiled and pointed the people out. There was Relda Grimm, Tobias Clay-she found out they called him Mr. Canis too- Uncle Jake, Veronica and Henry Grimm, Daphne Grimm, Red, Puck, and Sabrina Grimm. She wished her family was like this. Her mom was never home and her dad wasn't very as you would say..."close" to his daughter.

"I also want to learn the headlock so I can use it on an old friend of mine." He said, referring to a green tight wearing "creep". She smiled brightly at her teacher and shook his hand. He smiled and stood up.

"I suppose I should go." He said, "Stay here. I don't want people to think I did something rational to you like...well, nevermind. At least stay here for...5 to 6 minutes." He smiled and patted her hands.

"You're a good student Karen, keep it up." He said. Her heart felt it was goingto explode with happiness.

"Thank you Mr. Goodfellow." She said. He was just about to leave, but as she said that, he turned. Smiling slyly.

"Please. Call me Robin..." Then added, "PUCK...is much, MUCH more better." He said winking. She gasped as he walked into the hall. She was stunned. Her teacher was a fairy. A fair teacher though. Not those mean old hags like the lunch lady. AND he was referring her and Jay to him and his friend Sabrina. But she soon found out they weren't friends. Behind the spot where he sat, was another picture. She picked this one up and smiled. He was with a woman. Her blond hair swayed in the summer air, her blue eyes sparkled like the first snowflake of winter. And at the bottom of the picture was a description.

Puck and Sabrina forever.

Did Karen forget to metion the rings on both of their left hands? She giggled and put the picture back. When she turned to the window, she saw her teacher. He winked at her. From around the corner came someone. Karen just wanted to take a picture, but a mental one works too. Puck-as Karen was to call Mr. Goodfellow- wrapped an arm around the woman waist, she saw Karen and smiled at her. Then Puck unfurled his wings and flew away. Karen giggles uncontrolably from the sight. She actually thought it was...romantic. She decided that was over 6 minutes and headed out.

She bumped into someone, it was Jay. He looked at her and blushed furiously.

"Karen. I'm-I'm uhh-I'm s-sorry-" He stammared. She chuckled and pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Don't worry, Pu-I mean Mr. Goodfellow gave me a warning." She said. He was confused with the finger to lips thing, but he let it slide.

"Umm...want to hang out sometime?" He asked. She smiled brighly.

"Sure." He grinned back at her. Finally! He's been waiting since 2nd grade! He smiled at her and took her warm hand in his. Her face was a red as her grandfathers red baseball cap.

"Did you get any detention?" He asked. She shook her head and chuckled.

"Of course not! No detention from our teacher." She said.

Her fairly fairy teacher. Yup. He's ALL fairy...

_**A/N. Sorry not much Puck. I kinda messed up...so this was mostly about a girl**_  
_**named Karen and boy problems with Puck...I mean she TALKS about them**_  
_**with Puck. Not about Puck...GOSH I'M FRICKIN' CONFUSING MYSELF!!!**_

_**Hope you like it anyway...**_  
_**Lara D (Sorry if you hated it...flame me all you want!! I need your**_  
_**honest opinions! Even if they hurt!!)**_

_**Oh! Pronunciations!!**_

_**Jay Siero- Sigh-AIR-o**_  
_**Karen Balise-Ba-LISE**_

_**Did you know if you take out the 'E' in 'Balise' and scramble some**_  
_**words up, you get 'Basil'? Hahah! That is pretty awesome to me...**_

_**Oh! And Karen, Jay, well, most of the school do NOT know about**_  
_**Everafters (some are though like Puck!)**_

_**4/13/10-10:36 PM...but I really finished it at 10:41 PM**_

_**BUT I didn't post it then right? So it's:**_

_**4/14/10!!**_


End file.
